


One Click Away

by Anonymous



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bro Helblindi, Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Online Dating, Sort of? - Freeform, Thor is big and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor is new in town. He's a simple man, going to college and working part-time at a grocery store. He meets Helblindi and they become close friends. Then he meets Loki, and just so happens to fall in love. Too bad he doesn't realize that Loki and Helblindi are related.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: anonymous





	One Click Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I thought about this when I was falling asleep and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think. Also when I uploaded this it messed up my page breaks, I'm trying to fix it now!

Thor was doing what he always does before going to bed, scrolling through Instagram until his eyes hurt. The college freshman was still getting used to being in a new town and school, and felt a little too alone in his studio apartment and the app gave him just the late night distraction he needed. He liked pictures from his friends back home, and tried to follow more people he had met in class. As he was scrolling, someone caught his eye. One of those “people you may know” just happened to be a pretty boy named Loki. Thor didn’t hesitate to click on his profile. 

Loki was gorgeous, to put it plainly. In his most recent picture he was sitting on a bed and posing in front of a mirror. His shirt was a black tank top, with a silk robe hanging off his shoulders. His shorts barely reached mid tight and he was just wearing some black ankle socks. His wrists and hands were decorated with gold jewelry and his hair was long, black and wavy and was pinned up with expensive looking sunglasses. His eyes were a piercing emerald and his lips, curled up in a seductive smile, were a pretty pink. 

“Holy shit.” Thor whispered to no one. He kept scrolling through Loki’s feed, filled with mostly selfies but also some pictures of jewelry, which is seemed that Loki made. The blonde licked his lips, deciding to like a few off Loki’s most recent pictures and to follow him. He wouldn’t message him that night, he decided. He would just wait to see if Loki followed him back. He also rushed back to his own profile and deleted some of the more embarrassing pictures. Thor mostly had pictures of himself with his friends, his dog Lightning, and his many cooking fails. 

Thor decided to go to sleep rather than worry about the beautiful Loki and how he would react to Thor’s attention. It was easier said than done but eventually he fell asleep. 

When Thor woke up, he went through his routine. He took a shower and put on his outfit for the day (a hoodie and sweatpants because class) then grabbed some breakfast aka leftover potatoes and eggs from yesterday. As he ate he checked his phone. His instagram had a few notifications all from Loki. Not only had the other followed him and liked his photos, he commented on a photo of Thor kneeling next to Lightning. Thor almost choked as he read the comment. 

** LokiLowkey: Wow, I love golden boys!! The dog is cute too :p  **

Thor wanted to take that as an invite, but what if he came on too strong? He finished his breakfast and decided to throw a message Loki’s way. 

** TisforThor: Hey, thanks for the follow. I heard you like golden boys, so… **

He put his phone in his pocket, grabbed his bag and headed to his first class. American History was a packed lecture hall and he liked to get there early so he could get a good spot. Thor took a seat on an outer seat in the middle of the hall. Other students flooded in and soon the place was full, and someone came to sit next to Thor. The guy was huge, with short hair and still looking half asleep. He only had a notebook with him and seemed to be searching his pockets for something, anything to write with. 

“Dude, here you go.” Thor reached out and offered the guy a pen. He took it, and actually smiled.

“Thanks man. This class is too fucking early.”

“It’s like, eleven right now.”

“Whatever.” Both guys laughed, and the stranger offered his hand for a fist bump.

“Helblindi. I’ve already failed this class once.”

“Thor, it’s my first year.” 

They quieted down as the professor started talking. They listened and took notes, even though Thor noticed Helblindi dozing off a couple times. Neither of them answered any of the questions that were asked, but they paid attention when the professor mentioned a test. After the class was over they got up with the rest of the students and walked out. 

“You from here Thor?” 

“Nah, home is a few hours away. You?”

“I still live at home, like ten minutes away.” 

“Yeah? Did you run here or something? You look a little tired..” 

Helblindi laughed and slapped Thor on the back. Thor was big himself, but even Helblindi’s playful slap kind of hurt. 

“My annoying little brother turned off my alarm. Woke up confused as fuck. Hey, you play flag football?”

“Played some football in high school, but I haven’t been much into sports since I started.”

“You should come play with me and the boys, we practice tonight.” 

“Sounds good man.”

They exchanged phone numbers and decided to meet up later. Thor asked if Helblindi had any social media but the other guy said that “shit is too annoying”. They parted ways and Thor went to his next class. He finally checked his Instagram messages and was excited when he saw Loki’s reply. 

** LokiLowkey: Yes, I love them tall, blonde, and handsome!  **

** TisforThor: I’m guessing I fit them bill? Or maybe my dog does, except he isn’t very tall.  **

****

Loki messaged back almost immediately and that gave Thor a boost of confidence. 

** LokiLowkey: lol and funny! You definitely fit. You go to Jutul U? **

** TisforThor: Yeah, I’m a freshman. You? **

** LokiLowkey: Actually, I go to Asgard High.  **

** LokiLowkey: I’m a senior though. And before you ask, yes I’m 18. **

** TisforThor: I’ll admit, I probably should have asked before. But I really just think you’re cute and I want to get to know you Loki. I’m just 19, btw. **

** LokiLowkey: Most guys that message me are assholes trying to get into my pants, so I hope you’re not just putting on a front.  **

** LokiLowkey: I think you’re cute too, and I want to know more about you.  **

** TisforThor: I’m Thor, I’ve got a dog named Lightning, I go to school and have a part time job stocking groceries. Also I’ve got class and I’ll talk to you afterwards.  **

****

Thor struggled to focus during biology when all he wanted to do was message Loki. He took notes and doodled a bit, rehearsing what he was going to say to Loki next. Not sure why he felt so nervous, it wasn’t like he hadn’t talked to guys and girls before. But he thought Loki was something special. 

He waited until all his classes were over before looking back at his messages. 

** LokiLowkey: I’m Loki, I have three brothers, I go to school and I sell handmade jewelry on the side.  **

** LokiLowkey: I have class too, but calculus isn’t going to stop me from getting online.  **

** LokiLowkey: btw can I pet your dog?  **

Thor chuckled, deciding that he was going to do his best to keep Loki interested. 

** TisforThor: I saw your jewelry, it’s really good. And sorry, but my dog lives with my parents right now, a few hours away. **

** LokiLowkey: Ew do you live in a stinky dorm.  **

** TisforThor: I have a small studio, my parents help me with the rent. **

** LokiLowkey: Oh good. I mean, just in case we ever hang out.  **

** TisforThor: Should I be worried about your brothers beating me up?  **

** LokiLowkey: My brothers, not really. My dad, only if you make me cry.  **

** TisforThor: I solemnly swear to never make you cry.  **

****

Loki was funny and quick-witted, and made Thor even more eager to impress. They talked for a while more until Thor had to meet up with Helblindi and his friends. They welcomed him and played flag football until it got dark and the field lights came on. Helblindi was a little rough around the edges but an overall good guy. After playing he offered to buy Thor dinner and the blonde felt like he finally had a friend at the huge University. They made plans to hang out again and Thor sent Helblindi a picture of all the notes he took for their shared class. 

He didn’t check his phone again until he showered and went to bed.

** LokiLowkey: Where did you go? :(  **

** LokiLowkey: Talk to me moooorre. **

****

** TisforThor: Sorry, went to play flag football with some friends.  **

** LokiLowkey: Ew.  **

** TisforThor: So judgy :p I’m exhausted now.  **

Thor decided to send a photo of himself in bed. His hair was still damp and his cutoff shirt showed off the muscles he worked very hard on. That earned him a lot of heart eyed emojis from Loki. Soon he got a picture back in response. Loki had his hair up in a bun with a fluffy hairband to keep the stray hairs out of his face. He had a pink clay mask on his face and was making a kissy face. 

** LokiLowkey: Me too, but beauty is pain.  **

** TisforThor: Wow. You’re gorgeous no matter what. **

** TisforThor: Let me stop before you get a big head. **

** LokiLowkey: Too late!  **

Later, Loki sent another picture of himself tucked into bed, the only light coming from his purple lap. 

** LokiLowkey: Goodnight handsome.  **

** TisforThor: Goodnight gorgeous. **

****

The rest of the week went by smoothly for Thor. He went to work on the days he didn’t have class, stocking groceries as lifting heavy things. After his classes he hung out with Helblindi and made himself apart of the other’s friend group. They were big and loud, but nice and kind of popular around the university. He and Helblindi even started studying together, and had lunch every day they had class. Thor quickly thought of the man as his friend, and he knew Helblindi felt the same. 

Any free time he had, he was talking to Loki. 

He learned more about Loki, from his favorite colors (navy blue and gold), his dream job (jewelry designer/house husband), and his other hobbies (cooking, drawing, and reading). Loki was smart and confident and Thor liked him more each day. Thor also opened up a little bit more, talking about his hopes to become a teacher and his awkwardness in a new place. They both loved talking to each other and also exchanged cute pictures during the day. 

It would be a few weeks later before Thor would hear Loki’s voice. His midterms had begun and he was quickly swamped with tests and essays. He couldn’t message Loki as much as he wanted too, but he promised that he would make it up to him once it was all over. 

After a long study session Thor crawled into bed and checked his messages. Instead of a goodnight selfie, Loki had sent him a video. Thor clicked on it quickly. 

Loki was on his bed, leaning his head on his hand. He looked tired but cheerful, like he just woke up from a good dream.

**_ “Hi Thor,”  _ ** Loki’s voice was smooth and rich. **_“I kind of hate that we’re not talking like we were before. I know it’s dumb because we’ve only be talking for like a month, but I miss you. So hurry up and pass you’re stupid tests so you can pay attention to me, okay?”_**

Thor grinned, playing the video a few more times. He was so cute and got a little pouty at the end. He sent a video back and promptly fell asleep. 

**_ “Loki, hey. I miss you too babe. Midterms are done this week, and then I’m all yours. I’ll make it up to you, promise. Goodnight Loki.”  _ **

In the morning, Thor woke up to a new message. 

** LokiLowkey: I know how you can make it up to me! Let’s go on a date. **

** TisforThor: Sir, yes sir. **

****

Thor had lunch with Helblindi later that day. 

“Hey, we should go to the car show this Saturday. My buddy has some extra tickets.”

“I didn’t know you were into cars.” 

“I’m not, but you know who is? Hot chicks. Also the food booths are fucking stellar.” They laughed, but Thor shook his head.

“No can do. I have to work in the morning then I have a date?” 

“Oh, forreal? Is she hot? Do I know her?”

“Uhh, actually…It’s a guy.”

“Oh… yeah, for sure man.” 

A moment of silence.

“Is he hot?” 

“Shut the fuck up.” They burst into laughter, turning a few heads in the mess hall. Helblindi wished him luck on his date, but didn’t pry anymore. 

On Saturday, Thor finished up work early and hurried home to get dressed. He promised to meet Loki at the bowling alley and he was already cutting it close. Thor dressed in jeans, a superman tank top, and a flannel shirt. 

Once he got to the bowling alley, he sent Loki a message to let him know he made it. He got them a lane and shoes, and waited. 

By the time he put on his shoes, he heard someone yell his name. He turned and caught an armful of Loki. The slightly shorter and much thinner boy hugged him and Thor laughed as he hugged back. 

“Eager, are we?”

“Whatever, I just needed to confirm that you do in fact give the best hugs?”

They let go of each other and Thor got a good look at his date. Loki wore white skinny jeans and a black cropped sweater, revealing his belly button. His hair was in a half up style, the leftover hair cascading over his shoulders.

“Hey goodlooking, nice to meet you.”

“Well hey there handsome, how are ya?”

They laughed at each other and Loki put on his bowling shoes. 

“Loser buys dinner!” Loki exclaimed as he grabbed his bowling ball. 

“Get ready to lose, babe.”

“Wait, wait, take a picture of me first, for insta!” 

Three games later, and Thor had been thoroughly beaten. 

“I feel like I’ve been swindled. You trying to hustle me?” Thor said, arm thrown around Loki’s shoulders as they waited for their dinner. He had driven them to a local restaurant not too far from his apartment. Even though it was their first date, it felt like they had already known each other for ages. 

“Don’t be a sore loser, Thor.” Loki went to tap his nose, squealing when Thor tried to bite the tip of his finger. Thor’s arm moved from his shoulders to his waist, pulling Loki closer. The other didn’t hesitate, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder. 

“I’ll let you have this one, okay? But next time the win is mine.” 

“So overdramatic.” 

They continued to tease each other as they ate their dinner, playfully touching every chance they got. 

“So, when am I going to meet your dog?”

“Woah woah, do you think we’re there yet? That’s pretty serious Lo.”

“You’re so annoying.” 

Loki tried not to laugh but couldn’t help himself, especially when Thor smiled at him like that. They finished dinner but didn’t want the date to end. Loki suggested they get a pint of ice cream and head to Thor’s place. At the supermarket, they couldn’t decide between butter pecan and rocky road. They got both along with whipped cream and sugary drinks. 

When they got to Thor’s place, Loki was pleasantly surprised. 

“Wow, I was expecting a total pigsty. No dirty laundry on the floor, everything is in order. Are you really a college bro?”

“No worries, I just shoved everything into my closet before I left earlier.” 

They cuddled on Thor’s bed, watched a movie, and ate up their ice cream. By the end of the movie Loki was in Thor’s lap. Thor’s arms were wrapped around his waist and he couldn’t even focus on the movie because he was too busy willing his erection away. And Loki just had to keep moving around in his lap. He hugged Loki a little tighter, hoping to stop him from moving so much. It didn’t work, and Loki had finally caught up. 

“What are you doing?”

“N-nothing?” 

“Did I get you hard?” Loki leaned his head on Thor’s shoulder, pressing back into his lap. Thor groaned and grabbed Loki’s thigh with one big hand. He turned Loki around so they were facing each other with Loki’s legs on either side of his lap. 

“Can I kiss you?” Thor whispered it between them.

“Please.” 

The first one was short and sweet, a getting to know you kind of kiss. The second was soft and sexy, and took their breath away. Loki kept grinding down on Thor, making them both moan at the friction to their groins. Thor kissed Loki’s neck and gripped his ass, much to Loki’s delight. 

“You been thinking about this a lot, Thor?”

“Loki, you have no idea.” 

“Mmm, show me.” 

Loki pulled back just a bit, and got down on the floor to his knees. He put a hand on Thor’s crotch, rubbing him through his pants.

“Yeah? Want to see what you do to me?” 

Loki nodded, and Thor unzipped his pants and tugged them and his boxers down. He was already hard and Loki’s mouth seemed to water at the thick dick in front of him. Loki licked his hand, and gripped Thor’s dick and took him in his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck Loki.” Thor ran his hand through Loki’s hair, messing it up but neither of them cared. Loki pulled off, placing open mouthed kisses on the length while looking up at his date. Thor thought he had died and gone to heaven when he looked at Loki’s eyes. He gently tugged his hair and Loki took his dick back in his mouth, sucking him down deeper than before. 

Thor felt his blood start running hot as Loki continued. When Loki deepthroated him he had to force himself not to move his hips to fuck his fuck. Loki loved it too, moaning and rubbing his own dick through his jeans. 

Thor admired Loki’s face, wiping the tears from his glowing eyes. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous. I’m gonna cum.”

Loki whined, pulling off and jerking Thor off.

“Cum in my mouth.”

Thor cursed and that was that. Thor came in Loki’s mouth as he took him back in, driving them both crazy. When Thor caught his bearings his lifting Loki back into his lap, kissing him and tasting himself on his lips. Loki wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and whining.

“If you make me cum in my underwear I’m gonna kill you.”

Thor couldn’t help but laugh, working hard to get Loki out of his skin tight jeans and black briefs. He gripped Loki’s ass, kissing him again and urging Loki to get off. The younger man was not far from climax and just needed some friction. Thor slipped a hand between Loki’s cheeks, rubbing a finger on the tight hole and Loki was gone. He came on Thor’s shirts and fell against him as they caught their breath. 

Thor cleaned them both up with tissues and helped Loki back into his briefs. He changed into a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt as Loki watching him from the bed. He looked beautiful, as stretched out in just his briefs and sweater. Thor kneeled on the bed, taking Loki’s ankle in his hand and kissing it. 

Loki giggled as Thor kept kissing down his leg till he reached his thighs. He licked and sucked the tender skin till he made marks. 

“You look good in this position.” Loki said with a sigh.

“Biting you?”

“Worshipping me.” 

“Yeah, I could get used to it.”

Thor laid down next to Loki and they cuddled. 

“Best first date ever.” Loki said, running his hand through Thor’s hair. Thor hummed in agreement and kissed his forehead. 

“I really did miss talking to you while you were busy Thor. Don’t ignore me.”

“Ignore you? Never, baby.”

Loki smiled, kissing Thor again and again. He looked so happy in Thor’s arms and he didn’t want to let go. 

They spent the rest of their time together just cuddling and playing on their phones. Loki fixed his hair and took some selfies. He took pictures with Thor too, but Thor wouldn’t stop making dumb faces. It make Loki laugh though, so it was worth it. 

“Ugh, I have to get going.” 

“Noooo. Stay.” Thor hugged his waist, pulling him back into his lap.

“My dad says if I’m not back by ten I can’t go out next weekend. I’m always late.”

“Okay, okay, let me drive you at least.” 

Loki shook his head, getting up to put his jeans and shoes back on. 

“If my brothers and my dad see you they’re gonna want to interrogate you. I’ll take an uber.”

Thor protested but Loki wouldn’t budge on it. So Thor sent him money for the uber and kissed him goodnight before he got into the car.

“Call me?” He asked before Loki left.

“Of course.”

Loki called as soon as he got home, and they talked for another hour. They planned their next date and Loki mentioned making Thor some jewelry. They kissed through the phone when they said goodnight and Thor hoped he never woke up from the dream that this was.

“Hey, man! So did you hit that or what?” 

Thor rolled his eyes when Helblindi basically yelled in their lecture hall, hitting him on the shoulder as he sat down.

“Shut up, dude! I’m not kissing and telling.”

Helblindi laughed but quieted down. 

“You gotta give me some details. What do they look like?”

“Fucking sexy, dude. That’s all I’m gonna say.”

“Yeah right, you got a picture?” 

“You can meet him when we get serious okay.”

“Whatever man, bet the only thing you’ve been fucking is your hand.”

“Fuck off dude!”

_ A Couple Months Later _

Thor was at work, stocking the canned vegetables when he felt someone tap his shoulder. It wasn’t uncommon for people to ask him where stuff was so he put his cans down to turn around. 

“Hi, how can I help yo-“

“Yes, I’m looking for a tall, blonde hunk! Can you help me?” Loki was looking cute, dressed in flowy pants, sandals, and a green tshirt. He had his shades on, and looked like some kind of movie star. Thor grinned and they hugged, Loki kissing his cheek when he did. 

“Hey, I thought we were meeting later on.”

“I know, but I wanted to see you in uniform.”

“It’s literally a tshirt and jeans.”

“Yeah, I’m a little disappointed.” 

They talked for a little bit until Thor’s manager caught them.

“Borson! You better get to work. I don’t pay you to talk!”

“Sir, yes sir!”

Loki walked through the aisles while Thor finished working, picking up things so they could cook something together. He had a backpack on, full of stuff that would last him the weekend. Thor and Loki were getting serious, and it made Thor so happy that his boyfriend wanted to spend the long weekend with him. 

By the end of Thor’s shift, Loki had a full basket. They paid and packed it all up in Thor’s car, then headed to his apartment. Thor carried the groceries up to his studio and while he showered Loki put them away and started prepping for dinner. 

After his shower, they started making dinner. Loki was a great cook, but Thor was still learning which led to a few mishaps and messes. As their lasagna and garlic bread baked, they threw together a salad and cuddled on Thor’s tiny couch.

“Hey, you should come to dinner on Monday. My oldest brother will be in town and I want you to meet my family!” 

“Really?” 

“Of course! You’re my boyfriend and I l- I really like you. So you should come and that’s final.” 

Thor chuckled and nodded, kissing Loki again. “Alright, I’ll go.” 

When dinner was ready, they ate and watched a movie, sipping the wine that Loki had sneaked from his dad’s cabinet. After dinner was done Thor washed dishes while Loki showered. He felt a little dizzy from the wine but in a good way. 

Loki came out in one of Thor’s shirts and his briefs, spreading out on Thor’s bed. Thor finished the last of the dishes, cleaned his hands and came over to bed. He laid down next to Loki who instantly pressed himself into Thor’s chest. He was giggly and happy, kissing Thor’s neck.

“Hey.” Loki whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Look what I have.” Loki held up his hand which was curled up into a fist. He opened it and revealed a condom. Thor chuckled, flipping them over and looming over his boyfriend.

“I think we’re gonna need more than one.”

Soon they were stripped down and their clothes were thrown on the bed and floor. Thor fucking Loki on his back, facing him as he pounded him into the bed. He would kiss him just to capture the whimpers and moans that were spilling out of his mouth. Thor’s arms held Loki’s legs, almost pressing him in half as he moved and Loki’s fingernails were pressing into his back.

“You look so good, all fucked out like this. Make me want to take a picture.” Thor whispered into his ear, sucking on the lobe and making Loki squeal when he hit his prostate.

Loki could barely speak, begging Thor to just keep fucking him. He didn’t stop, sitting up and pulling Loki into his lap. He helped Loki ride him, lifting him by his hips and fucking upwards as he came back down. 

“Th-thor I’m cumming!!” This did nothing to stop Thor’s movements, fucking Loki through his orgasm. Loki only gripped him tighter as he came between their stomachs, and Thor wasn’t far behind him. He squeezed Loki’s waist and groaned, kissed at his neck and chest as they came down. 

“Holy fuck.” Loki sighed as he laid back on the bed. Thor tossed the used condom and cleaned them both up. He flopped down beside Loki, giving him a kiss. 

“I love you, Loki.” Maybe it was the post coital bliss making his lips loose, or maybe he had just been waiting for the right moment to say it. 

“I love you too, Thor. I really, really do.”

They fell asleep cuddled under the blankets, feeling loved and warm. 

They woke up early the next morning to have breakfast at a fancy little café. Thor devoured a plate of French toast with a side of bacons and eggs. Loki managed to finish his belguim waffle, but left his home fries for Thor to pick at. After that, they spent most of the day at the mall. Shopping, buying treats, and taking photos (well, mostly Loki’s photos, but Thor was a happy cameraman). 

After the mall they went to a park, walking hand in hand down the trail. It was peaceful and quiet, with just a few other people there at the time. They found a spot on the hill to watch the sunset, and Thor felt like declaring his love to Loki over and over again. 

They had leftover lasagna for dinner and fell asleep in each other’s arms again. 

They next day, Thor felt nervous. Loki was going to introduce him to his dad and his brothers. Would Thor impress them? Would they hate him? What if they didn’t want Loki to be with him anymore.

“Oh my gosh, I can hear you thinking from here.” 

“It’s normal to be nervous when you’re meeting someone’s family.”

“Whatever, they’re totally harmless. Help me braid my hair please.”

Thor helped and was rewarded with a kiss. They had breakfast at the apartment and Loki taught Thor how to make banana bread so he could bring it to the house. They wasted time by cuddling and watching movies until it was almost dinner time. Finally they drove to Loki’s house, a decent sized house with three cars in the front.

Huh, one of those cars looked familiar. Maybe he had seen it at campus? Oh well.

Loki opened up the front door and pulled him inside. 

“I’m home! And I brought my boyfriend.” 

“Boyfriend? What the hell?”

Thor froze in front of the door. He knew that voice and now he knew why that car was familiar. 

Helblindi stepped into the living room and they both made eye contact. 

“Uh..” Thor said.

“This is my brother, Helblindi. This is my boyfriend, Thor!”

“What the fuck?!” Helblindi started walking towards them, fury on his face.

“Helblindi, dude, I-“

“I’m gonna fucking kill, you Borson!” 

Helblindi tackled him, sending them both flying out the still open front door. They tussled and landed on the front lawn, scaring the shit out of the old lady next door. Thor was genuinely worried that Helblindi would try and kick his ass. He had seen him threaten other people for much, much less. 

“My baby brother, you were fucking my baby brother?!” 

“I didn’t know, I swear to god!”

Thor vaguely heard Loki screaming at both of them but he was too busy to trying to get Helblindi the hell off of him. He tried to shove him but Helblindi was just too heavy. He threw a punch and it was just enough to get him to roll off him. He noticed another man walking out of the house, even scarier than Helblindi. 

“Byleistr, stop him!” 

“The fuck are you doing Helblindi?” Their oldest brother, Byleistr, came up behind Helblindi and grabbed so he couldn’t lunge at Thor again. Loki kneeled down where Thor was sitting on the ground and checked the fresh bruise on his face.

“This fucker pretended to be my friend, the whole time he’s fucking Loki behind my back!”

“Pretended? I didn’t fucking know he was your brother, okay?”

“You guys are friends?” Loki asked, looking between them both. 

“Yeah, we hang out a lot.” 

“And you didn’t think to mention your boyfriend’s name?” Loki asked. Thor shrugged and put his head down.

“Or the name of your little brother?” Helblindi grunted, losing the fight in him. 

“You’re both idiots.” A new voice said from the porch. Laufey, the three brother’s father, stood there with his arms crossed. “Get inside before someone calls the police.” All the young men followed his instruction. 

“Oh my gosh, look at your face. Poor thing.” Loki doted on Thor, kissing his cheek and making sure he wasn’t injured anywhere else. Thor would have told him he was fine, but he like the attention too much. They were holding hands at the dinner table while Byleistr and Laufey served up dinner. 

“Your boyfriend just punched your loving big brother and you’re spoiling _him?_ ” Helblindi complained as he 

“Oh shut up Helblindi, your head is made of bricks, you’ll be fine. I can’t believe you tackled him like you’re some kind of linebacker, jerk!”

“I _am_ a linebacker.”

“You _were_ a linebacker.” Byleistr corrected as he and Laufey joined the table for dinner. 

“Tell me Thor,” Laufey asked, commanding the blonde’s attention. “do you plan on still pursuing Loki after my son just tried to kill you?”

“Dad, oh my god.”

“Of course sir, a little bruise isn’t going to stop me.”

“And do you plan on still being friends with Helblindi?”

Thor looked over at the still very much angry Helblindi. 

“I think I’ll leave that up for him to decide.”

Laufey laughed at that. “Good man. Let’s eat.”

Dinner went well with no more fights. Afterwards they had the banana bread and Loki led Thor to his room. It was cozy and Thor kind of loved the fuzzy blanket on his bed. 

“I’m sorry about all this. I feel dumb for not realizing you two were related.” 

“It’s fine Thor. I mean, I don’t mind that you’re friends with him. You’re better than his other idiot friends. I mean, you don’t mind either right? Like, this doesn’t make it weird between us?”

“Of course not Loki. I love you, okay? Nothing is gonna change that. I’ll fight Helblindi a hundred times before I let you go.”

“He’ll get over it, I promise. He’s got such a short attention span, he’s probably already forgotten about it.”

Loki couldn’t help himself and took a picture kissing Thor’s bruised cheek. He would decide later whether he would post it or keep it for his personal collection. After that Loki presents Thor was a handmade leather cord necklace, with a golden ‘L’ pendant. 

“All mine.” Loki declared as he put the necklace on his boyfriend.

“All yours.” Thor agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
